


Fractured, Splintered, Shattered

by biggestbaddestwolf



Category: Captain America, Marvel 616
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Mind Control, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggestbaddestwolf/pseuds/biggestbaddestwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin wants to hit the good guys hard. So she plans to bring one of them back to her side, her way. Written to answer an old prompt on the marvel_kink  meme on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured, Splintered, Shattered

 

“You and me...We’ve got a lot in common, you know that, right?” Sin straddled Bucky slowly, stretching her arms before clasping her hands idly behind Bucky’s neck. She frowned when he didn’t struggle under her. He didn’t shake with fury, or try to yank and jerk at the leather straps that held him down. Instead, he was perfectly still; not coiled and ready to strike, not poised to attack, just frozen. It was frustrating. It wasn’t enough.

The frown passed over her face quickly, replaced with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. She glanced over her shoulder towards the two-way mirror. Sin knew Brock was watching. Doubtful, but watching.

Sure, he hadn’t _said_ he doubted her plan. Just a “Whatever you’re into, babe,” like he knew she wanted to hear. She knew though. She knew in his eyes, in the way he’d crossed his arms. All of that was fine, though; he’d get the beauty of the plan any minute now. She just had to press the right buttons.

Sin ground her hips into Bucky’s. She knew about these sorts of buttons. Bucky’s lip curled in disgust, briefly, before he stared straight ahead of him. The perfect little POW. The perfect little fucked up soldier, Sin thought pleasantly. Resting one arm on his shoulder, she ran her opposite hand through his hair. She felt it; a twitch. And with that twitch came a little thrill down her spine that culminated in another hip movement. “They got all up in that skull of yours, didn’t they? Just like your SHIELD boys did to me.” Sin smiled slowly. “Difference is, _I_ got better. You got worse.”

She pressed the button on the back of the chair. That made Bucky jump and arch and hiss as the syringe stabbed him in the back of the shoulder. “Lucky for you, I’ve got the remedy.” Bucky made a noise that sounded like he muttered something through clenched teeth. Sin slapped the side of his head. “Speak the fuck up. I’m not sitting this close up in order to strain my hearing.”

She’d encountered both Captain Americas enough times to know one thing: The one thing Bucky did better than Steve was hate. And in that moment, his still features dripped with hate, this coal-black thickness of emotion that made Sin’s stomach muscles clench with excitement. His lips were pressed tightly together, his jaw line just has rigid as the rest of him.

Sin leaned in, her lips just barely touching his ear. “Come on, show me the real you before I _make_ you show me.” She sat back up, and the hate in Bucky’s eyes became mingled with something more. Confusion, worry, and a million other things that Sin loved seeing at the other end of her gun but hated to see in the guy underneath her. But it was a start. At least that meant that _he_ didn’t doubt that she could break through to him.

And to be fair to Bucky, letting her see all those emotions probably had to do with the injection she’d just given him. It was funny, the sort of drugs someone could find if they looked around. Drugs that performed wonders when it came to making even the strongest of wills just _that_ much more suggestible. And that glowing recommendation came even when the drug wasn’t used on someone whose sense of self was so screwed up that they ended up wearing big brother’s uniform.

Mother Night had given Sin many, many wonderful little toys.

Finally, Bucky’s lips moved. “So, do you give every prisoner the crazy bitch monologue, or am I that special?” His tone was clipped, sharp.

“Oh, you’re special all right,” Sin purred, “But talking ain’t what I’m gonna give you.” She winked, and climbed off of his lap. She stepped back from him, glancing back over her shoulder again and blowing Brock a kiss. She couldn’t see him, but she knew he hadn’t moved. He liked watching her too much.

Bucky’s eyes flickered over to the mirror for a moment before going back to glare at Sin. “What’s. Your. Point?” His hands, Sin noticed for the first time, were curled up into tight fists, tight enough that his knuckles had lost all color.

“_My_ point?” Sin put a hand to her chest dramatically, laughing. “My point is that there’s a few people on your side I’m just _dying_ to get back at. And this is one of those times that sending a body back in multiple just won’t do the trick.” She eyed Bucky carefully. “No, there’s a few other things we can do with that.”

A bark of laughter escaped Bucky. “You can’t be serious.”

“I can’t?” She moved in closer again, putting her hands on either of his wrists, her fingers deliberately closing around them. “That a challenge, or are you just talking out of your ass?”

“You can’t be serious if you think me and _this_ body are doing _any_thing with you and yours.”

Sin licked her lips. “That’s the problem with you good guys. You never think us bad guys can do a damned thing. Fucking _naïve_, that’s your problem.” She winked at him. “But fortunately for me, you’ve got an ‘off’ switch on this good guy act.” She was sure that her emphasis on the word ‘act’ got across exactly how she felt about his current allegiances.

“Bullshit.”

“You can’t honestly think you can just run back into the arms of the heroes and just leave all that _fun_ behind, can you?” Bucky flinched at that; Sin’s smile widened. “And it _was_ fun, no matter what you’re pretending right now.” She stood up, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip out. “I had to be a good girl for a little while. I know better than anybody how fucking _boring_ it is. And it’s got to be boring, right?”

Bucky’s mouth twisted in revulsion again, but it still took him a couple of beats before he responded. “Trust me, my life isn’t _boring_. This doesn’t happen in boring lives.”

Sin waved off his comment dismissively, and started to slowly pace around the room. Even with the drug starting to work it’s way through Bucky’s system, he refused to watch her move across the room. If it didn’t mean she had to work harder, she would have been impressed.

“The worst part is how being good makes you _feel_, isn’t it?” This wasn’t her specialty, murder and mayhem was, but she could spin a tale if she needed to. And she needed to in order to make this work. Even if remembering the weakness of Erica made her sick to her stomach, she could use that. “All those limits, everyone fucking judging _everything_ you do…” Sin tsked and shook her head. She ended up behind Bucky, and rested her forearms on his shoulders. “And I know that shit has to be worse when you’re comparing yourself to the golden boys you surrounded yourself with. Fuck, being bad musta been a damned cakewalk in comparison.”

She pressed the button on the back of the chair with her arm, and Bucky shuddered, shivered, and hissed. “Oops.”

“Easy isn’t…better,” Bucky countered. “No matter how often Crossbones tells you otherwise.” Sin hit the back of his head hard. His head dropped forward, and short snort of unamused laughter followed. “You’re still not getting what you want from me.”

Sin scowled at his resistance. “Give it time, you’ll get there.” Sin wasn’t very patient though, and wanted what she wanted _now_. She hit the button again, this time with her fist Bucky barely reacted this time; she’d been told that two doses was more than enough. She considered this making sure. “It isn’t like you don’t want it.”

“I don’t…want…” Bucky shook his head, but didn’t finish his sentence.

Sin continued, as if he hadn’t responded. “You used to be hot shit. So much fucking hot shit you were a fucking _rumor_. A legend. Winter Soldier. Dangerous.” She sauntered around him again, climbing back into his lap. “Sexy. This new look, it’s not as good. Not as natural on you.”

Bucky swallowed thickly, but didn’t lift his head. For a moment, his muscles started to relax. Only for a moment. “That wasn’t…” He took a breath, and then, quickly, “_Fuck you._”

“That’s the goal.”

“Sick.”

“That’s the idea.” Sin laughed, running a hand through her hair. “This is pathetic, you know that right?”

“That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Even in his current state, Bucky’s tone was dry and sardonic.

Sin trailed her fingers along Bucky’s neckline, along his collarbone. He didn’t flinch away. “Pathetic because Winter Soldier wouldn’t be in this position. If he was under me, it’d be because we were having fun.” Her next words were careful and deliberate. “Winter Soldier wouldn’t be strapped down to this chair getting shot up.” She winked at him. “Just think about it.”

“_No_.” There was something different in his voice, though. Less hatred, more cold. Sin smiled at the tone; it sounded more like Brock than it did before, and that was enough to make her breath catch a little.

“Nothing restraining you, no _one_ restraining you,” She leaned in close to his ear again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a fist uncurling. His jaw unclenching. She could feel his legs relaxing. “More than a little fun waiting for you.”

“Wouldn’t your boyfriend behind the glass get jealous?”

Sin glanced back over her shoulder. She smiled at her reflection, and her lover behind it. “Don’t worry about it. He understands.” She turned back to Bucky. “Anyway, he likes it when I top.” She winked. “No matter who I’m topping.”

She sat up on him again, and even though she’d been working towards it, she still jumped a bit when she realized Bucky was growing hard. She raised an eyebrow at him, and when he lifted his head, he raised one back. “Oh, you _are_ going to be fun, aren’t you?”

Sin didn’t wait for an answer. She dipped her head in to kiss him, and moaned as she felt his body respond under hers. She lifted an arm to put a hand in his hair, clenching her fingers in it tightly. Bucky started kissing back hard.

Bucky. Winter Soldier. Whichever. She was getting what she wanted.

As they separated to take a breath, Bucky jerked the restraints. “Take them off.” She stared back at him, unimpressed by the order. “I’m not asking nicely.”

Sin glanced over her shoulder and nodded towards her reflection. A clicking sound later, the restraints opened. “Say thank you.”

“Shut the fuck up,” was Bucky’s response. This time, he pulled her in, just as rough as she liked. He was already more fun like this, she thought to herself, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started standing up.

He was still drugged, though, and stumbled a bit more than he would have otherwise. Sin barely noticed, since she hadn’t managed to stop kissing him just yet. It wasn’t a problem she needed to solve anyway; Bucky seemed to have it under control. He slammed her back against the glass, bracing himself with one hand on behind her. She gasped as she hit the flat surface,  but it gave her something more to support herself on so she just wrapped both her arms around Bucky’s neck and continued what she was doing.

Bucky, on the other hand, used the added support as an excuse to find something else to do with his hands. He started undoing his pants, while Sin climbed off of him so that she could undo her own.

Sin wondered if Brock was standing _right_ where they were, on the other side of the glass. Hoping that he was as close as possible just made her even wetter.

And then the Winter Soldier started to fuck her.

Maybe if she’d been someone else, she would have had a smoother sense of the moments right before and right after he started pounding into her. Maybe she would have been able to figure out if getting nailed by Bucky was what she thought it’d be. But every time he slammed into her, all that she could figure was that it felt _good_. Her arm went up to try to hold onto something, but all she could do was claw her fingers against the glass. Her moan was low, and when she cried out, she was too distracted to be able to figure out how loud she was. She didn’t even know if she cried out Buck’s name or Brock’s.

Or hell, if a name even came out her mouth.

Bucky kept at it, and Sin could barely keep standing up. She was relying on the wall behind her and Bucky in front of her as her legs shook. It wasn’t sex surrounded by her victims, but every pump in and out reminded her that didn’t matter right now. She heard a quick and steady thudding noise, and it took her a few moments to realize that it was her hand, slamming repeatedly against the glass.

Until suddenly the glass wasn’t behind her, and Bucky was moving her, tossing her to the floor. Even in the haze of her arousal, she was ready to throw a punch- the fucker was going to _attack_ her-, until she realized that he was simply moving positions.

“Oh _fuck_ me…” she wasn’t sure what she was saying, but with every single one of his thrusts, she was saying it. Mother Night’s drug was doing more than its share of the work; when Sin brought a bended knee upwards, Bucky grabbed her leg and moved it over her shoulder, still pounding into her. The stretch of the position just made it feel better. Her breaths were quick and ragged gasps. Her back arched upwards.

Sin reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. A part of her knew that Brock probably couldn’t see from this angle, and that bothered her. The rest of her could barely find it in her to care, beyond how hot Brock watching got her.

Mid-kiss, Sin’s body shuddered and then she came, hard and quick and, just for a short moment, blinding. She held onto Bucky tightly while she came, her whole body wrapping around him as much as she could. Even as she finished she kept shaking.

He wasn’t finished just yet, though, and that was fine with her. He kept going, never letting up. She wrapped an arm around the back of his shoulders as he fucked her, moaning loudly into his ear. The sound seemed to fuel him even more, and every thrust got harder, rougher. Then, he stilled, and came hard inside her. She moaned even louder until he stopped.

When he pulled out of her, she was breathing harder than she thought she would have been. She stared up at him through half-hooded eyes, smiling devilishly. “Wasn’t that more fun than being good?”

Bucky, who hadn’t made a sound that even resembled words since they’d started fucking, stared at her for a moment, his expression indecipherable. There wasn’t any question he’d enjoyed it; it would have been hard for him not to.

Her smile became more challenging. “Don’t tell me you’ve only got one round in you. Shit, me and Brock do better than that on a slow-” Her words were cut off in one quick breath as Bucky’s arm- _shit_ the metal one- shot out and grabbed her by the throat. Bucky was still _staring_ at her with that look on his face, except that hatred was starting to creep back into it.

Brock couldn’t see them from this angle. Sin was starting to realize, as she clawed at Bucky’s unmovable hand, that Bucky knew that. And, with her leg where it was, on his shoulder, she didn’t have the right leverage to kick him off of her. She couldn’t knee him since her legs weren’t in the right position, and if she tried to force him off, it just would have caused them to fall into a roll.

She would have said “_Shit_,” had she been able to speak. Instead, all that came out was a wheezing noise.

“I don’t fucking get caught.” Bucky’s voice was flat. “And you’re an idiot.”

She’d gotten what she wanted for the fucker, so in the next moment, when the Winter Soldier snapped her neck, she couldn’t really be surprised.

 

**fin**

 

 

 


End file.
